A Man Adrift
by HotandCole
Summary: Once more Cole finds the exit door out of the Wasteland. Guess who helps him escape? Okay, that wasn't a tough question. It's Phoebe, though she does it unwittingly. Against their will, they are forced to work together to save an innocent.
1. Default Chapter

It's been a while. I almost forgot how to do this, lol. Anyway, for you Phoebe/Cole fans out there, this reunion is for you.  
  
And by the way, I don't own these characters but I sure do like putting words in their mouths. So, sue me! Ummmm, wait... backspace, delete "so" and replace with "don't." Yeah, that's better. "Don't sue me!" Just enjoy.  
  
********************************************  
  
A MAN ADRIFT  
  
"Oh no, not again," Cole said to no one in particular. He was back in the Wasteland and despite the fact that he was in no mood for humor, humor was his only weapon and his only way to remain sane. He laughed at the absurdity of his situation. Vanquished twice by the only human being he ever truly loved. The irony was not lost on him and he began to laugh, only the laughter never reached his eyes.  
  
There was no longer a creature here to devour him and take him out of his misery. He had taken care of that himself the last time he was here and in effect he had sealed his own fate. He was trapped in the Wasteland for all eternity, set adrift, a fitting end for what turned out to be a miserable existence.  
  
All around him, scattered about were the powers of vanquished demons. It would be so easy for him to absorb those powers, step into them, as he'd done before, but as tempting as that was, where would that lead him except to more misery. No, he wouldn't go back to the pain of living without Phoebe, he couldn't go back to living an empty existence as a demon, and there was no third alternative either except to wait for the universe to provide him with an answer.  
  
As crazy as this situation was, Cole didn't feel at all crazy anymore. In fact, he felt more like himself than he had in quite some time. Though he was now powerless, his head felt clear and reason flowed through him as naturally as it had once done in over a year and Cole couldn't understand what had driven him to commit the mad acts he'd perpetrated not only on himself but on Phoebe and her sisters as well.  
  
As unhappy as Cole was at losing Phoebe, he had always been a survivor and had never once entertained the notion of suicide. And the acts of desperation he committed while trying to get Phoebe back were not at all like him either. He'd always been a planner and believed that patience and carefully thought out plans were the best offence. So why did he hatch that crazy mummy scheme and endanger Paige's life? That sure made no sense. What made him think that alienating himself from Phoebe's sisters would win her back? After all, what did he really have against Paige? She was the only one to help him and show him any sympathy when he was attacked by the demon of fear. If he were smart and in his right mind, he would have played upon Paige's sympathy, mended fences with Piper and used Phoebe's sisters as allies in his fight to get his wife back. That would have been the smart thing to do, and the sane thing as well, but he wasn't sane -- not then.  
  
As the days in the Wasteland turned into weeks and months -- though there was no real way to calculate time there -- Cole had nothing else to do but think of the craziness that enveloped his mind in the last few months and he realized what it was that caused his insanity. It had to be the demons' powers he'd picked up in the Wasteland over a year ago. He wasn't meant to have them, they weren't his own and they had attacked his senses like a cancer slowly driving him mad without ever knowing it.  
  
Cole looked at all the powers just dangling in mid-air and the hunger for them was pure torture. It was a part of his genetic makeup, this craving for power. He took a step forward and then stopped, just in time. Yes, those powers were indeed a way out but the inevitable madness would eventually envelop him again.  
  
Though it was not in Cole's nature to give up, Cole didn't see any way of escaping this time. He could of course try and contact Phoebe as he'd done before, but Cole's pride finally kicked in and prevented him from that act of desperation.  
  
"Once vanquished, shame on you. Twice vanquished, shame on me." As poorly conceived as the alternative universe scheme seemed to him now, he did learn one very valuable lesson and that was that Phoebe's love for him was transient and couldn't be counted on when needed most. He was nothing more to her than a phase from which she'd readily moved on. Though Cole's heart wasn't as pliant and therefore hurt far worse than Phoebe's when broken, Cole's head accepted what his heart would not and his mind gave the order that it was time to let go.  
  
"Great, I finally have sense enough to move on just when I have nowhere to go." Cole laughed again at the irony and then stopped laughing when he saw the creature approaching.  
  
It was not the same as before, this one was larger and had a maw on it that could devour Texas in one swift gulp. For a moment, Cole hesitated, wondering if defeat was the best way to win his release, but a stronger instinct took hold and Cole decided to hang on for as long as he could, to what end he didn't know. But one thing he did know, was that he was a survivor. He survived his father's murder at the hands of his heartless mother, he survived the childhood tauntings. "Halfbreed," they called him, but he didn't cave. Instead he used what nature gave him, charm and a keen intelligence which gave him the tools to survive in a world where no half human could survive.  
  
He survived all of that and now he had survived Phoebe too. He was prepared never to see her again and to never let the heart he'd grown be broken again.  
  
If he got out, he'd find a place on earth that would accept him for what he had evolved into. He was certainly no angel and never would be, but he was no longer a devil either and he'd find some new cause or purpose to sustain him...if he got out which at the moment, didn't look too promising.  
  
Cole kept on the run, but was growing tired and knew it was only a matter of time before the creature found him out. 


	2. A STRANGE FEELING

A STRANGE FEELING  
  
Jason was back and wasted no time in claiming his woman. It had been a whole month since Phoebe had seen Jason and that was a crazy time for her. She'd just received her latest power and wasn't sure she was ready to become an empath. So many emotions assaulting her all at once. It was too much to take without also having to deal with Jason's needs thrown into the mix. It sure was tough dating a mortal, but at least she never had to worry about any hidden dangers with him.  
  
Over a candlelit meal, Phoebe felt more in control than she had in the last month. She'd gained some semblance of empathic control, found she could tune out nearly everybody's emotions and was even doing a good job with Jason's. Sitting across the table from him at their favorite Italian restaurant, all Phoebe felt was the energy of a pleasant evening.  
  
"You seem different than last time, Phoebe, calmer," Jason remarked. "I was gonna tell Elyse she should give you some time off, but now I can see you don't need it."  
  
"No, I'm completely fine now. It was a..."  
  
"I know, Jason, interrupted, 'a family emergency, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Phoebe," sighed, "I seem to have a lot of those, don't I?"  
  
"Just a few more than most families. Care to explain this one?"  
  
Phoebe looked into Jason's eyes, gauging, not for the first time, whether or not she could actually confide her deep dark secret, but as always, there was that feeling again, that she couldn't. Phoebe wished she knew what it was that prevented her from taking that next step in their relationship. The physical part was there, and though it wasn't exactly skyrockets, it was good, he was attentive and more than capable. And though he was always a bit too preoccupied with work, she could see Jason making a real effort to not bring up the subject tonight. Maybe it was time to trust him with everything. Maybe she could later tonight.  
  
The waiter came over with the dessert menu. Phoebe politely waved him away.  
  
"Not hungry for dessert, Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe answered him with a wicked smile.  
  
"My place?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think it's about time you saw my room, Jason."  
  
"All you had to do was ask," he smiled back and quickly paid the check.  
  
By the time they arrived home, It was late, Piper was already asleep in her empty room and had taken to going to bed at ten o'clock now a days, finding her only joy in the dreams her subconscious weaved . And Paige was fast asleep on the couch watching a late night video. Phoebe stopped to cover Paige with a blanket, turned off the tv, and grabbed Jason's hand leading him to the bedroom.  
  
As they disrobed, Phoebe was excited, not so much by their making love but by the prospect of telling Jason everything when they were done. To have that burden off her shoulders would be the launching point of what would kick their relationship into high gear.  
  
As they embraced and tumbled onto her bed, Phoebe was suddenly hit with a wave of panic like she'd never felt before in her life and bolted up right.  
  
"Phoebe, what is it?"  
  
"Ah....bathroom. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Hold my place." Phoebe saw the look of surprise on Jason's face, as she grabbed for her robe, felt his frustration on top of her panic and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath, leaned on the door, but that did nothing to allay this feeling that she was in mortal danger.  
  
Phoebe ran into Piper's room, crawled into her bed and threw the covers over her head.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing? Is everything all right?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, everything is not all right. I feel like I'm about to die."  
  
Piper knew there was nothing else to be done but to crawl under the covers and try and talk reason into her sister.  
  
"Now listen to me, and listen to me good, Phoebe. You're not dying. This is just your powers talking. You must be picking up on the panic that somebody's feeling. Close your eyes and use your blocking technique that Leo taught you, okay?"  
  
"I'm trying, Piper, but it's not working. It's so strong and feels so personal, like it's actually me feeling this Piper. I'm about to die."  
  
"Are you saying, it's a premonition?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's feelings."  
  
"Okay, then tell me exactly what you're feeling."  
  
"Something's after me and I have to hide from it, or it's gonna destroy me."  
  
"What is it that's after you, Phoebe?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't see it, I can only feel it. Oh God! I gotta run, I gotta..." Phoebe was just about to jump out of Piper's bed when a feeling of calm suddenly replaced the fear and she let out a deep breath she was holding. "Pheeeew, I'm safe now."  
  
"It's gone?"  
  
"Yeah, just like that."  
  
"Do you think the person you were feeling is gone, destroyed by whatever it was?"  
  
"No, just safe. Well I'm glad that's over with. I gotta get back to Jason now, " Phoebe stated with her usual perky energy. In the almost six years since they'd first gotten their powers, Phoebe had to face so many emergencies that it was easy to turn off the adrenalin when the emergency had ended and shift back into normal gear. Piper had done the same thing many times herself and was not at all taken aback by her sister's sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"You mean Jason's here now?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in my room."  
  
"Pretty big step, sis. "  
  
"I know. I was even thinking about telling him everything tonight, but now I think I'll just wait a little bit till I know I've got a handle on this empathic stuff. You know, I could have sworn I had this under control except when it came to people I really care about. But since you and Paige are not in any mortal danger at the moment from what I can see, I must have temporarily lost my control of tuning out strangers.  
  
"Well don't worry, Pheebs, you'll get the hang of it. You've really come a long way from the wreck you were a month ago."  
  
"Yeah, I have. And so have you."  
  
The two sisters hugged and Phoebe returned to Jason.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Phoebe bounded down the stairs and out the door as Paige and Piper watched their sister running for her life -- yet again.  
  
"We've really got to get to the bottom of this. The neighbors are starting to think she's crazy," Paige said matter of factly. This had become a daily ritual, sometimes twice daily for the last two weeks.  
  
"Well at least she doesn't have to go to the gym now and actually I think her running time is improving," Piper quipped.  
  
"It's those new Nike's she bought last week."  
  
"When she gets back, which should be in about 30 seconds, Piper said looking at her watch, I'd say it's time to hit the Book of Shadows on this."  
  
Exactly 30 seconds later, Phoebe walked in, tired and out of breath. "I think I beat my time from yesterday."  
  
"Nope, two minutes, thirty seconds. Ya tied it," Piper replied.  
  
"Guys, I just don't think I'm getting a handle on this thing. And I'm so exhausted, I don't think I can run anymore," Phoebe said collapsing onto the couch.  
  
"Agreed. Whoever it is whose on the run has really got some kind of strong, emotional hold on you, and we've got to find out who it is or you'll never be free of him or her," Piper said.  
  
"Could be an innocent, we need to save," Paige added.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking," Phoebe agreed.  
  
"All righty then," Piper said, "let's go find a spell that will help save this innocent." 


	3. A SURPRISING REUNION

Dana, Sky & Mickis: Thank you for your kind reviews. And Mickis, you will get your answer in the chapter after this one.  
  
********************************  
  
A SURPRISE REUNION  
  
In the Wasteland, Cole was so bone-weary tired he didn't think he could hold out much longer against the creature. How long had he been on the run? He was on his last reserves and felt it was now only a matter of days or perhaps even minutes before the creature finally detected him. He'd run out of safe places to hide. Every fox hole, cliff and cave he'd vacated had been later sniffed out and destroyed by the creature. It was leaving no stone unturned and soon there'd be nothing left to mark his existence but the scorch mark the creature would leave where his essence once stood.  
  
What hurt worse, was the knowledge that there'd be no one to even morn his passing. No one left who really gave a damn whether or not he was wiped out of existence forever. If only he could change that. If only he had the chance to go back and make a difference, to matter to someone then perhaps he wouldn't feel that his life had been so completely pointless. But, there was no way to get out, at least no way that was acceptable to him.  
  
Meanwhile in the attic of the Halliwell mansion...  
  
Piper rapidly thumbed through the pages of the Book of Shadows but had so far come up empty.  
  
Paige looked at her sister slumped in a chair and said, "Phoebe, if you're that tired, why don't you just go take a nap. We'll let you know when we find something in the book."  
  
"I am tired, Paige, but what's worse is this feeling of utter defeat. I'm not used to it, or rather my innocent isn't used to it, and it just feels so crippling. I wanna, or rather he or she wants this terrible feeling of emptiness to end, but there's something that just won't let him or her die. I kind of admire whoever this is, but I also pity him or her too. To have no one, not even family, who cares whether you live or die is just so unimaginable to me. We need to do something to help."  
  
"Well, we're doing our best, Phoebe, but I gotta tell you that I'm honestly a little worried about this strong connection you have to this person," Piper said.  
  
"There has to be some important reason for it," Phoebe explained.  
  
"I'm sure there is, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm concerned that if this person dies before we can get to him or her, that it will have a serious effect on you if you don't find a way to cut the chord."  
  
"Piper, you don't have to beat around the bush with me. I know what you're saying here. You think that if my innocent dies, then I might die too."  
  
"Oh God, I hadn't thought of that," Paige whispered. "Piper, there must be something in there..."  
  
"Paige, I've read every chapter in here forward and backward, you've tried scrying and I just don't know what else we can do right now. This obviously is a situation no witch has ever come up against, or at least none that the Halliwell line knows of."  
  
"Then maybe it's up to Phoebe to save herself," Paige said.  
  
"How Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"By employing a talent that even Dr. Seuss can't do as well as you can. Rhyme, dear Phoebe, rhyme. No one can write a spell better than you. "  
  
"Well that's true," Phoebe said smiling at her sister, "but I usually at least have an idea of who it is I'm trying to help and have at least some general idea of where they are. This could be anyone or anything in any number of dimensions or universes. The chances of my writing just the right spell that will find this needle in a haystack will be like winning the lottery."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Phoebe. I think Paige is right and a spell is the only solution. Since you have this powerful connection with this innocent, I suggest you somehow channel your feelings into the spell and that should give it the power it needs to work."  
  
"Okay, it's worth a try."  
  
Back in the Wasteland...  
  
Cole stumbled onto an underground cave he didn't know existed. This would buy him a little more time before the inevitable showdown between him and the creature. The creature's power to sniff him out wherever he hid, dwarfed the abilities of even the best bloodhounds. But, this particular cave was well camouflaged and perhaps the creature would not trust his senses at least for a while.  
  
The cave was dark and Cole would have given anything for an energy ball to light his way, but he hadn't any powers -- or much hope left for that matter -- until he saw the faint glow of a very familiar light just ahead.  
  
Cole followed the light and as he grew closer to it, this feeling of familiarity also grew. It was a demon's power floating just inches from his head. Cole looked at it in wonder and couldn't believe his incredible luck as he stepped into it and absorbed its power.  
  
For the first time in a couple of years, Cole felt completely whole again and ready to face the creature whom his demonic senses told him was coming.  
  
The creature entered the cave quietly but Cole was ready for it. Quickly he formed the largest energy ball he could and threw it at him, hitting the creature squarely in the chest. Unfortunately, the creature absorbed the ball and indignantly roared back at its attacker. This made Cole angry and he felt himself transforming into a giant red creature...Belthazor. Yes, Cole had found the vanquished essence of Belthazor cleverly hidden in this cave, and knew that no harm or craziness would infect his mind if he were to reclaim him. This demon and his powers were meant to be housed within Cole and although these powers wouldn't be strong enough to get him out of the Wasteland, at least he could now defend himself. 


	4. Another Surprising Reunion

Thank you Terin, Airamn & Rose for your wonderful comments and now without further ado, the next chapter.  
  
*****************************  
  
ANOTHER SURPRISING REUNION  
  
In the Wasteland, the creature attacked with its dragon-like balls of fire and Cole, transformed into his Belthazor demon self, and successfully dodged the flames. Then he shimmered to another area of the Wasteland but the creature tracked the shimmer and followed. He shimmered again and again across the Wasteland for the next several hours until even Belthazor grew weary, but the creature continued to track him. He then tried his best to shimmer to earth, but he hadn't the power or the energy to get through the Wasteland's natural force field. And so, Belthazor finally gave up and transformed back into his human form.  
  
Cole was so exhausted he could no longer stand and the creature was sure to shimmer to him at any moment. To die at the hands of this soulless creature perhaps was preferable to being vanquished by the woman he had loved, but there was something deep in his soul that forced him onto his knees urging him to pray for another chance to make something of his life.  
  
Cole felt the creature shimmer in, though his eyes were still shut tight in prayer, and he bravely stood his ground and waited for his day of reckoning to come...  
  
**************  
  
In the Halliwell attic...  
  
Phoebe finished writing her spell while jumping nervously around the room like a Mexican jumping bean.  
  
"What are you doing, the potty dance?" Paige asked her nervous sister.  
  
"Oh God, it's here, I can feel it!" Phoebe screamed. "We're out of time and I still have one more line to write!"  
  
"Well just make it up when you get to it then," Piper urged.  
  
"Okay, here goes. Out of feeling, out of time, come to me with this rhyme; Track the connection, our emotions are tied, follow the link...aaaah, follow the link...  
  
"You have nothing to hide?" Paige shouted.  
  
"Shhhsh," Phoebe admonished, "I need to feel it."  
  
*************************  
  
In the Wasteland...  
  
The creature sniffed its prey, moved closer and opened its wide maw to devour its victim. Cole could smell its rancid, evil breath and choked on his final words he could not believe he of all people was uttering... "please God, help me."  
  
**************** In the attic...  
  
"Follow the link through the wasteland's divide," Phoebe finished.  
  
"The Wasteland?" Piper repeated, somewhat bewildered by her sister's choice of words.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know, the word just sort of leapt at me," Phoebe defended.  
  
"Hey look, something's happening," Paige shouted.  
  
The room became misty as a swirl of energy danced in the center of the room and manifested into what looked to be the form of a dark haired man dressed in black. As the form adopted a clearer shape, the sisters let out a gasp and Phoebe felt faint.  
  
"Oh my God, Cole!"  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole asked wide-eyed. "I can't believe, this praying thing actually worked."  
  
"I can't believe I let you trick me....yet again!"  
  
"Well ya gotta hand it to him, Cole's nothing if not fiendishly clever," Piper sighed.  
  
"And so are we," Paige shot back. "It looks like its back to the vanquishing board for me."  
  
"Hey, I didn't trick anybody and I didn't ask for any of your help out of the Wasteland," Cole shot back. He was sick and tired of defending himself against these heartless witches and even the sight of Phoebe looking impishly cute with her short new hair-do, did nothing to calm the anger that coursed through him.  
  
"Cole, all I wanna know is what is it going to take to get you out of my life for good? Two vanquishes weren't enough for you to get the hint that I don't give a damn about you anymore?" Phoebe screamed, her nerves clearly shattered.  
  
"Oh, I got the message babe, as I felt each molecule of my body being burned from the inside out. And for your information, I don't give a damn about you or your sisters anymore either. Just leave me the hell alone and I'll be more than happy to return the favor," Cole raged with a voice made gravelly by anger.  
  
"And we're supposed to take the word of a whacko, psychotic demon on that?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm not crazy anymore. I've lost the other demons' powers that made me that way and my mind is clear now."  
  
"You're trying to tell us that it was your powers that made you mad? Don't you ever take responsibility for anything you've done?" Piper seethed.  
  
"Those powers were never meant for me. They just filled the void that was left by the one power I should have had all along."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't acquire any powers while you were in the Wasteland this time?" Paige asked. She was hoping that he didn't so that she and her sisters could vanquish Cole with ease this time.  
  
"Oh, I didn't say that. I did acquire one demon's power that you girls should be very familiar with."  
  
"And whose power would that be?" Piper asked with mounting fear.  
  
Cole answered by transforming himself into Belthazor. "Me."  
  
"Belthazor's back!" Phoebe, said stating the obvious.  
  
"And better then ever, Belthazor answered. Cole and I are whole now." Cole returned to his human form and smiled at the look of shock registering on all three faces. "So, don't call us and we won't call you. That's a promise. Oh one more thing before I go... "Thanks," Cole smiled and shimmered out of the attic.  
  
"I just can't believe we fell for that." Piper yelled. "We should have been on our guard. After all, this wasn't the first time Cole tried to use you, Phoebe, to escape the Wasteland."  
  
"No, it's my fault, not anyone else's. I'm the one that talked the two of you into all of this."  
  
"Phoebe, you thought he was an innocent, so did we," Paige said. There was no way to know it was Cole tricking you."  
  
"He wasn't tricking us, Paige."  
  
"What do you mean he wasn't tricking us, Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was angry when I accused him of that and I was ignoring my new power which was screaming at me that Cole was telling the truth. He didn't try and contact me in the Wasteland, my power led me to him."  
  
"If that's true, then that means you and he still..." Paige began to say.  
  
"Do not love each other. Don't even go there Paige," Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"Have a connection, was what I was going to say. I know you don't love him anymore, Phoebe. But, I'm sure he still loves you."  
  
"No, he doesn't. I felt his anger. He feels I betrayed him, betrayed what we had."  
  
"Does that mean, he'll want revenge? Cause if he does, I don't think, no...scratch that, I know, I can't handle losing any more people I love. There's a limit and I've already crossed it, Piper said with tears in her eyes."  
  
"No, Piper," Phoebe said throwing her arms around her sister. "I didn't feel that kind of anger. It was more like distaste, nothing violent. I really think he's finally let me go."  
  
"Good! Let's hope your power is right cause you're finally happy Phoebe with Jason and you don't need to see Cole ever again."  
  
"Right, Phoebe said, though she felt an involuntary kernel of sadness resting in her heart. Just my ego talking, she later said to herself in her room that night as she recalled the cold reception Cole had given her. "I'm used to Cole's all-consuming love and my ego just can't handle his indifference. I should be happy about it. In fact I should be throwing a party that he's moved on. Right? Right, Phoebe. Cole's love has never been anything but a destructive, tornad-like force in my life. And Jason...well he's great and smart and strong and handsome and dependable and has other interests in his life other than me which is a good thing...a healthy thing....a little bit of a boring thing...but....Damn it Cole. You're home three hours and already you're making me talk to myself. I'm happier with Jason than I've been in a long time so, I never have to see Cole again. Why should I? No need to. He's moving on so I'll just move on with Jason. I'll tell Jason everything, finally and we'll be closer than ever."  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes to fall asleep, but then a thought hit her and she shot up in bed. "What if my powers were off? What if Cole was masking his true feelings? What if he does still love me and is at this moment hatching a plan to destroy Jason and my sisters in order to get me back? I'll have to see Cole one last time just to make sure I read him correctly. Yes, I'll see Cole tomorrow and that'll be the last time. ..ever."  
  
Phoebe was resolved that she was doing the right thing by seeing Cole and dismissed the unwelcome thought that perhaps a small part of her wanted the rush of seeing him, that tingle of excitement she invariably felt in his presence even when they fought. Phoebe fell asleep dreaming of their happier times together. And when she awoke the next morning, she forgot the dreams but remembered her decision to see Cole today and find out exactly what he was planning. 


	5. Sam Spade

Rose, you're sure right about Phoebe's denial. She makes it a new art form.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Sam Spade"  
  
For weeks now, Phoebe used every witch power in her arsenal to find Cole's new whereabouts but came up empty. She tried scrying, spell writing and searching her feelings with her empathic power, but the connection to her ex-demon husband was lost, or at least not showing up when she wanted it to.  
  
Paige and Piper had noticed Phoebe's absence of late, but they had long been accustomed to the workaholic lifestyle she'd adopted and assumed that she was telling the truth when she spent hours locked in her room supposedly working on her column.  
  
This finding him had become an obsession Phoebe realized, one that even Jason was beginning to lose his cool with. She'd confided in him last week about her ex-husband being back in town and asked Jason to use his connections to find out where he was living just so that she could make sure she said that he wasn't within stalking distance.  
  
Jason began with Cole's old law firm, Jackman, Carter & Kline, but they hadn't heard from him since he left them high and dry over a year ago. He then canvassed the city and its outer skirts using an old friend at the DMV but all his efforts proved fruitless. When Jason informed Phoebe at dinner at their favorite restuarant, that he couldn't find her ex-husband and that he believed this meant that he was nowhere in the vicinity of San Francisco and that this news should make her feel safe, Phoebe nearly blew a gasket and screamed, "that isn't good enough, Jason. I have to find him!" Jason grew alarmingly suspicious that Phoebe had another motive for finding him that she refused to mention. The only time she ever blew up at him over anything was when she was really worried about someone she cared for. Could it be she wanted to see this ex-husband from hell because she actually missed him? He'd heard of cases with battered wives who'd grown attached in a dependent sort of way to their abusers.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Jason, I don't have any unresolved feelings for Cole nor do I have a dependency problem. I'm just worried that he might try and hurt me or my sisters again and I'd feel better knowing where he was so I could have the upper hand."  
  
"Phoebe, if you have any sort of proof that Turner's violent, why don't you take out a restraining order?"  
  
"Like that would do any good. The guy could shimmer in and out before..." Phoebe caught her mistake and cursed herself for nearly giving things away before she was ready.  
  
"Shimmer? What does that mean?"  
  
"Shimmer? Oh, you mean you don't know? she covered. It's a new street slang, meaning he can con his way out of any situation."  
  
"Oh, I've never heard that one," Jason sheepishly confessed. "But even if Turner is the best Shimmer guy there is, there's still nothing he can do to fight a restraining order. If he's caught in violation, they'll arrest his ass and lock him up."  
  
"Jason, you're probably right. Cole's not anywhere near here and since I haven't heard from him in over three weeks now, it's probably a safe assumption that he's moving on with his life. I mean that is what he told me he's doing, if you can believe that."  
  
"Then why don't you believe it," Jason asked suspiciously, wanting more than anything to have her deny it one more time.  
  
"I do, Jason and I'm threw with my quest for finding him. It's killing way too much of my precious time that I could be spending with you."  
  
"Now that's the answer I wanted to hear. So, your place or mine tonight?" Jason asked as the waitress attempted to hand him the check, but Phoebe shot out her hand to stop Jason from taking it and insisted she wanted to buy her boyfriend lunch. As she reached for the bill, Phoebe's fingers inadvertently touched the waiter's hand and a premonition shot through her with a force that caused her to inhale sharply.  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?"  
  
"Ah, yeah," she said recovering her equilibrium, though the horror of what she saw still played in her mind. "Gas," she whispered and hit her chest with a fist. "Too spicy, ya know?" "Ah, Jason can you excuse me a moment, I need to have a little talk with the waiter."  
  
"Excuse me?" the waiter said, looking confused.  
  
"Phoebe, it's not the waiter's fault you have heartburn."  
  
"Oh, I know thaaaat, Jason. I just needed to ask Mark something important," she said taking his arm and leading him away quickly.  
  
"Do I know you?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Not exactly, but someone else I know does," Phoebe answered cryptically. "I'll be back in a couple Jason.  
  
"Fine, he said to himself as Phoebe had already disappeared around the corner. "Just as long as it's not another family emergency. Anything but that."  
  
Phoebe led the waiter to the hallway near the bathrooms and pinned him against the wall roughly. "okay, where is he?"  
  
"Where's who?" the waiter asked nervously.  
  
"Belthazor."  
  
"I don't know "Beelzibub."  
  
"I said Belthazor, and don't play any games with me, buddy, I just saw you with him."  
  
"I was just with you."  
  
"I mean in my mind, not physically, geesh. Come on what are you a warlock, a demon? Spill it. Don't waste my time here cause you and I both know, I'm gonna get it out of you, so please don't make me vanquish you right here and now."  
  
"Oh, God, you're crazy! Help! Help!"  
  
"Oh my God, you really think I am crazy. I can feel it," Phoebe said releasing him. But I saw you with Cole."  
  
"Did you say Cole?" the waiter squeaked.  
  
"Yes, Cole Turner," Phoebe replied  
  
"I do know him, but I only just met him today, I swear!"  
  
"I believe you! Just do me a favor and stop shooting those terrified feelings at me okay, Mark?"  
  
"I'mmmm sorry!"  
  
"You and me both. Okay, do ya think you could forget all that crazy stuff I threw at you just now and let's just start over as friends, here. My name's Phoebe." Phoebe blinded him with her most charming smile and she could feel the fright leaving mark but felt a different sort of fear settling in. Mark was a bit on the nervous side, and didn't know what to do with a woman he was attracted to.  
  
"Ah, hi, I'm Mark," he said and stuck out his hand. Phoebe shook the hand and then discretely wiped the sweat she absorbed off his palm on the back of her dress.  
  
"Yes, I remember your name is Mark and what a great name that is too! "  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes, I knew a Mark once in college. He later became an architect. Boy he was great with his hands, really great....Phoebe felt the level of Mark's testosterone suddenly jump and knew she'd better get back on topic. Now Mark, do ya think you could be a real pal and tell me where I can find Cole Turner?"  
  
Mark reached in his pocket for a card and handed it to her.  
  
"Turner Detective Agency? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"No, I swear I'm telling you the truth!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Shhhsh, I believe you. I just can't believe him. Of all things. A detective. Come on Mark let's go."  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about my job?"  
  
"Oh, right, your job. I know that's important to you, but really you have to believe me when I say something to you that's been said before by a man with a heavy Austrian accent. Come with me if you want to live."  
  
"I love the terminator. Okay let's go."  
  
"Oh, just wait one moment," Phoebe said stopping Mark at the front door. "I just have to take care of a little something."  
  
At the table, Jason looked at his watch waiting for Phoebe to return. A waitress approached and said she had a message from her girlfriend.  
  
"Let me guess, a family emergency?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" the waitress replied.  
  
"I must be psychic," Jason deadpanned. 


	6. An Unholy Alliance

Thanks, Roxette, Beba Turner-Halliwell and Svata2004. Oh and sorry Svata2004, I'm not gonna kill Jason but I do promise to make him obsolete.  
  
**********************  
  
"An Unholy Alliance"  
  
Mark and Phoebe arrived at the address written down on Cole's calling card and stood in front of a condemned and empty office building.  
  
"This can't be the right address," Phoebe said. The only thing that could possibly be residing here are mice. This building isn't even decent enough for crack lords to do business."  
  
"What are you talking about, Phoebe, it's a beautiful office," Mark said and opened the door before Phoebe could stop him.  
  
"Mark, it's not safe in there!" Phoebe yelled and then went in after him. Phoebe had to blink twice at the sight which greeted her inside. It was the most plush office she'd ever seen with plants, beautiful oil paintings and over a dozen nicely dressed workers sitting behind computer desks. "This wasn't what I saw in the window," Phoebe said to Mark who was standing beside her.  
  
"I did," Mark replied.  
  
"Then you are magical, Mark."  
  
"No pretty girl's ever called me that before," Mark said blushing.  
  
"I wouldn't take the remark seriously, Mr. Connor. Phoebe here is always calling everything magical -- like our first night together, remember Phoebe? -- but her sentiments don't have much staying power do they?"  
  
Cole had shimmered in just behind Phoebe and startled her.  
  
"Cole! Where did all of this come from?"  
  
"The employees are reformed warlocks, ex-demons and the like. The rest came from my fertile imagination, Phoebe. You remember just how inventive I can be, don't you?"  
  
Phoebe did remember and it was her turn to blush momentarily, but then the embarrassment quickly turned to anger. "You're using your demonic powers, aren't you?"  
  
"Why, Phoebe, how perceptive you are," he answered, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Of course I'm using my demonic powers, they're the only powers I've got. And how else would I create this Shangri-la you're standing in which begs the question, "Why are you standing in my Shangri-la, Phoebe?"  
  
"Never mind that, Cole, I've got some of my own questions for you to answer."  
  
"Fine, I'll give you ten minutes in my office."  
  
"Mark, why don't you go on home and I'll see you back here on Tuesday as we agreed," Cole ordered.  
  
Mark looked at Phoebe for direction. "You'd better do what he says, Mark. Cole can act downright psychotic when he doesn't get his way."  
  
"You know you're a lot like Pru. I don't know why I never saw it before," Cole remarked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It wasn't a compliment. Now if you'll follow me, Ms. Halliwell, Cole said forcing a smile.  
  
Phoebe followed Cole inside a room that was as huge and inviting as their old penthouse.  
  
"What is all of this for, Cole?"  
  
"Take a seat on my Corinthian leather recliner and I'll answer your questions."  
  
"I don't just want answers, I want honesty or so help me I'll get Paige over here with another one of her latest vanquishing potions."  
  
"Well as much as I love family reunions, there's no need to fetch Paige. I'm not doing anything evil here. Of course, you probably won't believe that."  
  
"That is why we're divorced, Cole."  
  
"Exactly and frankly I'm glad of it now."  
  
"You are?" Phoebe asked not knowing why she felt stung.  
  
"Now I can finally be myself and not worry about your acceptance or rejection and I can give my new job, or shall I say calling, all the concentration it deserves."  
  
"And just what is your job exactly?"  
  
"I'm a detective and I help clients with their supernatural problems. So you see, I'm not being evil at all."  
  
"Oh no? Just a second ago, you admitted you were using your demonic powers."  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily make me evil. Evil is a part of everyone's genetic makeup and even the most holier than thou witches have it in them, whether they choose to acknowledge it or not," Cole said directing his barb personally at Phoebe. "I'm helping people with my demonic powers, not hurting them."  
  
"I have no choice but to believe that you really think you are trying to do good. My new power won't let me do otherwise, but..."  
  
"What new power?"  
  
"I'm an Empath."  
  
"Congratulations. I hope you and your feelings will be very happy together."  
  
"And as an Empath, I know you didn't mean that."  
  
"No, but what did you mean when you said I believe I'm doing good?"  
  
"Just that you're trying to do good but it's only a matter of time before the demon in you will take over and turn all your good intentions to evil and that's what worries me."  
  
"Why, Phoebe you still care. I'm deeply touched by your concern."  
  
"No you're not, I can feel it, but it's not you I'm concerned about. It's my innocent."  
  
"What innocent?"  
  
"Mark of course."  
  
"Mark is not your innocent, he's my client."  
  
"No he isn't. I got a premonition about him tonight and that makes him my innocent."  
  
"He came to see me this morning, so that makes him mine."  
  
"How did he come to you anyway, Cole? I don't recall seeing your ad in the paper."  
  
"My ad, as you put it, has been in the air several weeks, through a spell I cast. Anyone who's having trouble with any otherworldy beings, be they warlocks, demons, or even witches for that matter, is drawn subconsciously to my office as Mark was."  
  
"What's Mark's problem?"  
  
"He's got rather a nasty demon in his house, though he doesn't know it. It's attracted to his boyish innocence and wants to devour his essence. The demon is feeding off his fear and growing stronger every day and it's only a matter of weeks or perhaps even days before he'll succeed in killing Mark. I haven't been able to find a way to vanquish him yet, but I plan to by Tuesday night."  
  
"The new moon?"  
  
"Yes, if I don't vanquish it by then it will be regenerated and impossible to destroy."  
  
"Then there's only one solution here that I can see, Cole. We'll have to work together."  
  
"No we won't. Our story's over, babe. I only work solo now."  
  
"Maybe our story is finished, but not today, Cole. Mark became my innocent for a reason and our ignoring that reason will only condemn Mark to death. You need me for this one case and after we saved Mark and vanquished the demon, you and I will go our separate ways and never again shall the twain meet? Deal?"  
  
Cole sighed, acknowledging what was ultimately best for his client. "We work together under two conditions."  
  
"What conditions?"  
  
"The first is, it's just you and I on this, no "Charmed Ones." There's already enough discord between the two of us without adding two more Halliwells into the fray."  
  
"I wasn't going to tell them anyway. They might get the wrong idea about it...and let me tell you how wrong they would be just in case you're entertaining any notions of trying to get me back."  
  
"I'm not," Cole said too coolly for Phoebe's comfort. She could feel his icy indifference and it was very disturbing.  
  
"Okay, what's the second condition?"  
  
"Your trust. We'll only be hurting our client if you don't give me your complete trust in whatever ideas I come up with to save Mark."  
  
"Considering our history together, that one's not going to be easy Cole because I don't trust you at all."  
  
"Then forget your thoughts about me and promise me you'll listen to what the Empath in you has to say. That will guide you to the truth no matter how you feel about me."  
  
"Agreed." Phoebe extended her hand to shake on what she thought of as an unholy alliance, but Cole ignored it and her, leaving Phoebe alone in Cole's office.  
  
"God help me! I've just made a pact with the devil." 


	7. That Old Feeling

Beba, Barb6, thanks for your input. Those pesky empathic powers keep leading Phoebe in directions she does not think she wants to go. But soon she will have to make a fateful decision.  
  
*********************** "That Old Feeling"  
  
Phoebe sat in her office bent over her computer screen trying her best to concentrate on her column, but she was having a very hard time. It'd been only three days since she'd decided to work with Cole and already she was regretting it. She hated lying to her sisters about having to work late and she'd just gotten off the phone to Jason turning down his dinner date tonight because of a so-called "migraine."  
  
And what she hated even worse was the lies she was telling herself but wasn't quite buying about seeing Cole again. Nothing had changed between them except for Phoebe's growing realization that she'd felt alive again, really alive for the first time in ages. She'd drive to Cole's office after work each night and they spent a great deal of their time arguing about what course of action to take to battle Mark's demon, and took pot shots at one another every opening they got. And yet, there was something electric about it. Something that left Phoebe wanting more. Was this some sort of sick dependency that Jason had hinted about? Maybe somewhere hidden in the recesses of her psyche, she was a masochist and thrived on the abuse Cole was doling out.  
  
Well, if that was the case, Phoebe would not allow herself to give in to it. It was now Tuesday evening and the demon would be attacking tonight on the new moon, they would destroy it with the potion they'd found together in an old book Phoebe spotted on Cole's shelf, a book that used to belong to Cole's mother. And then as promised, they'd go their separate ways and Phoebe could finally close the last chapter on their relationship.  
  
Somehow, Phoebe, had mechanically managed to answer the final letter for her column, slid it under Elyse's door and looked at her watch. It was five after nine and past time that she was on her way to Mark's house.  
  
Cole shimmered in, arms crossed, with a casual and distant expression she'd come to expect and asked Phoebe if she was ready to go?  
  
"You're late," she snapped. Phoebe couldn't help it. Just seeing his indifference was enough to set her off.  
  
"Spoken like a true nagging-ex-wife."  
  
"Sorry," she replied forcing an apology she didn't feel. "I'm a little on edge and worried about pulling this off."  
  
"Don't be. The potion's a powerful one and should work."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It came from my mother's book and nobody could kill as thoroughly as she could. Just ask my father."  
  
Phoebe remembered Cole's pain at losing his father when he was just a toddler and for a moment her heart softened and there was an awkward moment of silence between them. She felt his guard go down slightly too and wondered what Cole's life would have been like if his father were still alive. Would he have been more human, would they have still met and if so, would she and Cole still be together? Don't go there, Pheebs, she admonished, and don't lose your focus.  
  
"We'd better get going. I expect the demon should arrive sometime before midnight," Cole said interrupting the chaos that was playing havoc with Phoebe's thoughts.  
  
Phoebe cleared her mind and warily moved closer, knowing she'd have to take Cole's hand to shimmer with him. She waited for him to extend it and when he didn't, Phoebe reached down and grabbed for it.  
  
Her hand looked so small and frail inside his and for a moment before they shimmered, Phoebe felt completely protected, the way she always had in his presence. Was he projecting this feeling inside of her or was she just picking up the residue of the old energy that used to play between them? Before Phoebe could stop and analyze what he may have been feeling, Cole had transported them into Mark's living-room and Cole had quickly released her hand and severed whatever energy she felt.  
  
Mark heard something in his living-room and came bounding down the stairs holding a Star Trek phaser he'd bought at the last convention.  
  
"Oh, it's you two. Sorry," he said and lowered the toy.  
  
"What were you gonna do with the toy ray gun, Mark?" Cole asked, amused.  
  
"I just grabbed the first thing. I know, you both think I'm a big joke," Mark blushed.  
  
"Nah, we don't. But, ya know for future reference, a baseball bat might have been a tad more effective," Phoebe joked and grabbed Mark's hand leading him to the sofa.  
  
"Why don't you just get comfortable, Mark, watch some TV and relax?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"How am I supposed to relax when a Poltergeist is coming to visit?"  
  
"He won't be staying long Mark," Cole answered. "And he won't be making any more house calls. Cole removed the potion from his jacket pocket and showed it to Mark.  
  
"What's that, holy water?" Mark asked.  
  
"Something like that," Phoebe answered.  
  
"Boy I was sure lucky to find an exorcist right in the neighborhood, though I'm still not sure how I did find you."  
  
"All that matters is that you did find us and after tonight, all your problems will be gone...well maybe not all of them...but this one anyway," Cole added.  
  
Phoebe elbowed Cole in the ribs.  
  
"Mark, we'll be in your kitchen if ya need us."  
  
"Can't you at least stay here with me, Phoebe?" Mark begged.  
  
"I'd like to, but I can't, Mark. If the dem...I mean poltergeist senses our presence in the room with you, he probably won't come."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that. I don't remember that part in the Spielberg movie. But they did get rid of the poltergeist. That part I do remember."  
  
"Life isn't a movie, Mark," Cole said..."And happily ever after, is really just a cliche."  
  
Phoebe got his intended message, agreed with it, and walked into the kitchen, with Cole following.  
  
Phoebe sat at the kitchen table looking at the pretty swirl of colors contained in the vile she was now holding while Cole paced impatiently.  
  
"Cole, the kitchen clock says twelve. Where's the demon?"  
  
"Give him a few more minutes. That might be fast."  
  
"What for, he obviously isn't showing. Must not have gotten the invitation." Phoebe rose and walked to the door. Frankly she couldn't have sat another minute in that kitchen alone with Cole. The tenseness of the situation had involuntarily set her libido on fire and all she could think about for the past hour was how strong and powerful Cole looked pacing around the room, like a caged panther. She'd forgotten the sheer force of his presence, his tall frame, those intense blue eyes and his dark, swarthy complexion that made him look so heroic. But you forget, Phoebe, she said to herself, Cole's no hero. The man's a traitor to you and your sisters and was the Source of all evil. Remembering this, Phoebe ran out of the kitchen ignoring Cole's orders to stay put.  
  
"Sorry Mark, we've miscalculated, somehow. The poltergeist isn't coming tonight. You might as well go on up to bed."  
  
"Okay, if you'll tuck me in," Mark suggested and smiled.  
  
"You're a big boy, Mark. I think you can..."  
  
Before Phoebe could finish her thought, the demon finished it for her and attacked, knocking Mark to the floor but not killing him. Mark did not seem to be his target any longer, it was Phoebe he was going after.  
  
The demon looked like a man, tall and dark, except for his forehead that opened up to reveal a large gaping hole in the center which he used to suck in auras, much like a vacuum cleaner. Phoebe quickly threw the potion at him, hitting him square in the chest with it, but it had no effect.  
  
Cole ran in when he heard the commotion, but by the time he'd gotten into the room, the demon had vanished as the grandfather clock had started striking twelve.  
  
Phoebe was levitated in the air, poised to kick, when the demon made his sudden and swift exit.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Phoebe asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"The better question is why didn't he kill Mark when he had the chance?"  
  
"I don't know, Cole. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Maybe it does. Maybe he let Mark go because he saw a better target, you."  
  
"Why would he want me? I'm not exactly a virgin..."  
  
"I don't care, Phoebe," Mark replied, getting up.  
  
"Shut up, Mark," Cole yelled. Phoebe was in danger, and though he no longer owed her anything, his natural instinct to protect was still in his programming. "We need to figure this out before he strikes again."  
  
"But isn't it too late to destroy him Cole? It's the new moon and now he's had a chance to regenerate."  
  
"No he hasn't, Phoebe. He didn't get what he came for and now he'll have to wait for the next new moon to strike again. So, we'll have until that long to come up with a potion that will work and to figure out exactly what it is in you that he's after.  
  
"Oh no, Cole. If you think I'm gonna continue working with you for another month, you've got another thing coming, buddy. "  
  
"Phoebe, not only is your life at risk here, but all of the innocents whose lives he will destroy after you. I don't like this any better than you do but what other choice have we got?"  
  
"I can tell my sisters and with the power of three..."  
  
"No, remember our agreement," Cole uttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, things have changed Cole."  
  
"From where I stand, nothing's changed at all Phoebe. You still don't trust me and though the knowledge of that no longer has the power to hurt me, I still can't have you going to your sisters. As I explained to you, I've found my calling and I'm not about to take another trip to the Wasteland courtesy of your sisters without having fulfilled my promise to do good."  
  
"Who says my sisters will vanquish you?"  
  
"Are you saying they won't?"  
  
"Who says I won't?"  
  
"You won't as long as you let the Empath in you guide you. Your sisters don't have your ability to feel the truth and I'm through trusting them. So, you either work with me as promised or you can just forget about killing this demon because I won't work with them."  
  
"Maybe we won't need your help."  
  
"Phoebe, you've already consulted the book of shadows and found nothing on this demon and I'm convinced the answer lies in my mother's book. So, it's either honor your contract with me or no access to the book."  
  
"And you'd really let me die, Cole?"  
  
"I'd only be returning the favor."  
  
"God! You're so infuriating. Fine, you win. But so help me Cole, if you step out of line even once, our contract is null and void and I'm calling in not only my sisters but Leo too."  
  
"Remember, you also promised to trust me, Phoebe."  
  
"I remember, but don't push it!"  
  
Unfortunately, Cole did just that when Phoebe arrived in Cole's office building the next day unexpectedly and saw Cole talking to the very demon they were after. Phoebe slipped out without being seen and later at work when she went to his office and asked him point blank about his day, Cole never mentioned his meeting with the demon at all. What was he up to? She could feel his deception with her empathic power, but what did he have to gain by it? Perhaps he'd just gone full demon again and Phoebe didn't even know why she was hesitating in calling her sisters, but something in her made her hold off for just a little while until she could learn more.  
  
At home in his new penthouse, Cole wondered how long he could keep up the charade without Phoebe getting wise to him. Her new powers were formidable and he knew it wasn't possible for him to mask the truth he was concealing. 


	8. Visit from a Demon

Thanks to: Mickis, Dana & Barb6 for staying tuned and Barb6 I do promise you a memorable ending.  
  
**************************  
  
"A Visit from a Demon"  
  
What Phoebe saw that afternoon in Cole's office was no hallucination on her part. Cole was talking to the demon they'd been after, only all was not as it seemed.  
  
Cole had been re-reading the chapter again on the demon that steals innocence and scrutinized his mother's vanquishing recipe searching for the mistake they'd made, but there was none. He'd whipped up the potion just as prescribed using all the exact ingredients and therefore nothing should have gone wrong, only it did and the demon which now threatened Phoebe was still alive. But why had he targeted her instead of Mark. It was true that Phoebe was certainly no virgin Cole mused recalling in vivid detail the steamy picnic they'd shared in Paris after Phoebe and Paige had switched back in their rightful bodies. And just as he began to grow uncomfortable with the level of his rising testosterone, Cole switched off the memory as easily as he now turned off his computer and decided to walk off his unwelcome reaction with a walk in the park.  
  
But, that plan became moot as an unexpected visitor entered. Cole couldn't believe his eyes. It was the demon they were after. Though Cole could smell the evil radiating off him, Cole knew the Demon wasn't there to kill him. After all Cole hadn't been spotted at all in Mark's house and if he were bent on destruction, Cole's office would have already been decimated with a wave of the demon's long-fingered hand. Cole decided to play it smart and hear what the demon had to say.  
  
Reluctantly, he shook hands with the Demon as he introduced himself as Vector and said he'd come in answer to Cole's ad and wanted to hire him to solve his troubles with his demonic father.  
  
"You have a demonic father?" Cole asked.  
  
"Don't we all?" Vector answered with a sense of humor not unlike his own.  
  
"Of course, it's just that I've done my research on you and I'd read that the demon who steals innocence was born of a mortal father," Cole explained.  
  
"That is true, Mr. Turner. But you see, I'm not the demon who steals innocence. I am the demon of emotional conflict and I can assure you my father is anything but mortal. In fact, his power is so great he feels a certain disappointment in the son who has yet to give him anything to prove he is worthy to inherit his kingdom."  
  
"Your father has a kingdom?"  
  
"No, but he shall when I deliver to him a certain witch, I've got my eye on. When I deliver her to my father, her essence will make him so powerful that all in the Underworld will follow him as their next leader."  
  
"So it's your plan to make your father the next Source."  
  
"It's either that, or he will destroy my unworthy carcass. And that's where you come in, Mr. Turner. If you help me deliver this witch, my father will give you a powerful position in the new order."  
  
"Tempting, Vector, Cole lied. But first I must know why this witch is such a prime candidate."  
  
"As a witch, Phoebe Halliwell is of course powerful but she is also very conflicted and that makes her an invaluable source of nutrition for my father. When he swallows her essence, he will become indestructible."  
  
"What exactly is this Phoebe Halliwell conflicted about, Vector?"  
  
"I can't give you details. My powers are empathic and I can only sense her feelings. There is a man she craves beyond all others, but she continues to resist her desire for him and the battle within her rages to epic proportions."  
  
"I know this witch you speak of," Cole confessed trying to cover his surprise at what the demon just informed him.  
  
"You do?" the demon asked with surprise.  
  
"Didn't you sense this?" Cole asked, testing him.  
  
"No, I can't read demons, they deflect my power. Though I do feel some sort of excitement within you, though it must be someone else in this office I'm picking up on."  
  
"Must be," Cole agreed, using every effort he had to submerge his humanity so that only the demon in him would show. Cole's supreme effort to subdue his soul brought on his transformation into Belthazor.  
  
"Ah, your true self I see, though not nearly as attractive as the human you project. So, tell me, this Phoebe Halliwell, is she a friend of yours?"  
  
"No, Belthazor answered, I have no friends, but I do have a certain amount of influence over her and can gain her complete trust and bring her to your father as your prize if you wish."  
  
"Can you, Belthazor? That's precisely why I've come. Her powers are too strong for me to conquer her alone."  
  
"Belthazor can't bring her in, but Cole Turner can, Cole said returning to his human form but retaining his demonic control. In fact it will be fun using her and a sweet piece of revenge for me as well. I have a score or two to settle with her."  
  
"Excellent, so we have a bargain then? You bring me Phoebe Halliwell and I will bring you all the power you can handle."  
  
"Yes, it's a deal under one condition. I must bring her to your father myself."  
  
"You don't trust me do you, Mr. Turner. That's good. I like that. Very well, you shall meet my father, but, if you take credit for the witch, I shall have my henchmen destroy you on the spot. Are we clear on that?"  
  
"Yes, Vector. Very clear."  
  
That night when Cole went home, he realized that in order to pull off his plan he'd have to do two things: One would be to keep his demonic self strong enough so as not to raise Vector's suspicions and the other would be to gain Phoebe's complete trust and the only way he'd be able to do that would be by making her fall in love with him again. As long as he kept his emotions out of it, it shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Cole had to admit he was shaken by the knowledge that Phoebe still cared for him beneath the surface but he would not allow himself to be tempted by her charms while he was pursuing her. This was a job and no more and the ultimate test of his new resolve to be over his ex-wife.  
  
Lying to Phoebe would not be easy as her powers might pick up on the deception but if he told her the truth, Vector would sense it from her and then Cole would have no way of destroying the power behind the throne, Vector's father. If he successfully completed his mission, Cole would be well on his way toward changing his life and leaving a mark his own father would be proud of. 


	9. A Kiss is Still a Kiss

Cheers to you, Terin!; Happy you could come along for the ride Maricole; Thanks for your wonderful comments Dana, Beba & Plasmic Female. You all just make me want to keep writing and I'm already becoming sad that this journey is heading for the finish within the next few chapters.  
  
********************  
  
"A Kiss is Still a Kiss"  
  
It was the middle of the night and Phoebe ran to the door thinking she'd made it past the sister detector but she was sorely mistaken.  
  
"Where do ya think you're going at this hour of the night, Missy?" Piper called down from the landing.  
  
"Aaaah, out?" Phoebe squeaked.  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Out...side."  
  
"You're gonna have to do a little better than that. Phoebe you've been sneakin' around here for the last two weeks now. Are you doin' something witchy, you're not telling me about?"  
  
"I'm just going to meet Jason in the park."  
  
"Phoebe, it's three in the morning. The park isn't safe at this hour."  
  
"Come on Piper, you know I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but Jason doesn't. Or have you finally told him everything about us?"  
  
"No, I haven't really gotten around to that. I've been sort of distracted. But I will. Look," Phoebe said, dreading the lies that were about to spew forth. "Jason and I were starting to get a little blah lately and we've just been thinking of new ways to spice up our sex life. Would you like to hear some of the details?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't, thank you very much. I try not to think about sex at all these days. It's better for my health."  
  
"Awwww Piper. You and Leo were so much in love. Don't you think it's time you admitted you belong with him and work on spending whatever time with him you can?"  
  
"No, I don't. Phoebe, you and Cole were just as much in love as Leo and me, but you know you don't belong with him, right? You moved on, you're happy now with Jason and I plan on following suit."  
  
"Piper, I..." Phoebe was so tempted to reveal the truth, to confess to Piper that not only was it Cole she was meeting in the park tonight but that she'd realized over the past few weeks that she hadn't moved on like she'd thought. Though she fought it with everything inside her, she was still so powerfully attracted to Cole and found it hard to even function these days despite the warning bells that her empathic powers sounded in her brain telling her that he was concealing a very important truth and could very well be a danger to her.  
  
Cole was as much an enigma to her now as ever. Though he didn't transform into Balthazor, he wore the mask of his demon self, sounding cold and distant when they worked together in his office. But then, he'd do something unexpectedly like he did the other day when he leaned over her as she was reading a chapter from his mother's spell book. She inhaled the smell of his cologne she'd always found so intoxicating while he rubbed her tired shoulders and Phoebe could swear he was coming on to her, only he wasn't exactly. The moves were there, but the feelings weren't. It was almost as though he were trying purposely to get her aroused without feeling it himself? But why, she wondered, was he torturing her like this. The only thing she could do was to play along with his scheme, pretend to be falling under his spell and find out what kind of game he was playing while doing her best to keep her guard up and not give in to the temptation he was expertly stirring within her.  
  
Like the big sister she was, Piper, grabbed Phoebe's jacket, placed it around her and said, "if you ever need to talk about what's bothering you, because I know something is, I'm here, Phoebe, and though I know I can be a bit preachy at times, it's only cause I love you so much."  
  
"Piper, do you realize that's the first time you've ever told me you loved me? I've always known you have of course, but I've never actually heard you say the words."  
  
"And that's my biggest regret with Pru. I just didn't want to make the same mistake with you."  
  
"Well I'm not dying tonight, Piper, just going for a walk in the park. And, if I do need you for anything, I promise I'll come to you," Phoebe said with tears in her eyes as she gave her big sister a smothering hug. "I love you too!"  
  
Piper mumbled something Phoebe didn't hear. "What Piper?"  
  
"I said air, I need air! You don't have to love me to death," Piper cracked. Okay go. Go get your man!"  
  
"He's not....Oh, yeah right, my man. I'll be sure to get him before he gets me. See ya later."  
  
"And be careful."  
  
In the park Cole and Phoebe walked quietly, each of them lost in their thoughts. Cole looked at his watch and Phoebe could have sworn he heard Cole mutter, "he's late."  
  
"Who's late?"  
  
"I said it's late. You sure you don't mind walking at this hour?"  
  
"No, I was up anyway. But, now that you brought it up, why did you want to meet me here?"  
  
Cole looked down at Phoebe's hand for a moment and then held it as they continued to walk. Again Phoebe was conflicted. She secretly enjoyed the intimacy of their handholding, but it was once again lacking in feeling.  
  
"I brought you here because I thought it was a good idea to get away from my office and that the surroundings might stimulate...an idea about the demon we're after."  
  
"Stimulate an idea? Is that all Cole?"  
  
"Well that and you know how I've always loved the park especially at night when its peaceful and the night is clear enough to count the stars overhead. I think I see our star."  
  
"It must be a shooting star. One that soars through the sky and later fades completely into nothing."  
  
"We once burned brighter than any other star in the heavens, didn't we?"  
  
The words were so romantic, and yet uttered so falsely, Phoebe realized. "Yes we did, burn brightly, Cole, Phoebe said and reached up to stroke his cheek. "Nice touch, Phoebe thought to herself. That should have him convinced." Phoebe pretended to look dreamily into Cole's blue depths, meanwhile searching for even a hint of an ember still burning, but found only ashes.  
  
Just as Cole was about to lean in...the demon appeared, opened up the gaping hole in his foreahead and aimed his suctioning force at Phoebe. But before it could vacuum her out of existence, Cole formed a huge energy ball in his hand and threw it at the demon. As the energy ball reached its mark, Vector screamed in pain. Cole went to Phoebe, placed a protective arm around her thinking the fight was over but it wasn't. Vector summoned up his reserve of energy and sent a lightning bolt back at Cole that hit him in the back and sent both he and Phoebe flying across the grass. Satisfied with his work, he shimmered away.  
  
Phoebe landed hard on top of Cole and fortunately neither was injured. In fact, the adrenaline rush was like an aphrodisiac setting their blood on fire and Cole was quick to act on that feeling, pulling Phoebe's head close to his own and kissing her full on.  
  
Phoebe tried to contain the mix of emotions that was coursing through her body and mind but the kiss was too passionate to be denied. Cole rolled her beneath him and Phoebe held on tight for the ride, feeling as though she were flying high above the stars they'd just observed as their mouths and hands feverishly explored one another. The amazing part was, that for the first time since Cole had come back from the Wasteland, Phoebe could feel his desire for her and it was mounting in a very tangible way. At the moment, Phoebe didn't care if this was somehow a part of the game. She reveled in the sensations they were creating together and it felt more powerful than anything she'd ever experienced with Jason or any other man since Cole.  
  
"How could he let her do this to him?" was the lone thought that brought Cole back from his drugged state. His mind waged war against his body's growing need to grab hold of the swirling ecstasy that lay beneath him. This was supposed to be an act, his logical mind argued, a carefully orchestrated plot to win Phoebe's trust. If he gave in now, how far would he end up falling? Far enough to earn a one way trip back to the Wasteland, he wagered. And what of his calling and a silent promise he'd made to his father when he opened up his detective agency, to right all the wrongs in his life. Would he give all that up now just to sample the pleasure from a rose that has long since withered on the vine? "No I won't and can't lose my only shot at redemption."  
  
Cole broke off the kiss abruptly, closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Phoebe saw the mask fall back firmly into place. Whatever tender feelings he felt during the kiss were gone now and were replaced with an icy exterior that Phoebe longed to thaw. "God help me for wanting the devil," she thought, "but I do." His plot had worked, she was thoroughly seduced, she realized, but that did not have to make her deaf, dumb and blind.  
  
"Cole we need to talk."  
  
"No, I need to get you home. It's not safe here."  
  
"That was a lie," she could feel it. For just a brief moment during that kiss, he'd wanted her, really wanted her and now he was running from it and she desperately needed to know why. "Cole, remember before during that awful time when you became the Source and I thought that there was something wrong with you and I asked you point blank what was the matter and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Yes, Phoebe, I remember."  
  
"Well that was the turning point in our marriage. If you'd only told me the truth then when I'd asked, we might have stayed together. But you didn't. Instead you lied and soon after we had nothing left."  
  
"I couldn't tell you." Cole wanted to say more, to explain about the Source's possession of his will and that every time he'd tried to tell Phoebe the truth he was hit with a blinding migraine that threatened to tear his skull apart if he revealed anything. But why bring that up now when he no longer wanted her in his life.  
  
"I know you couldn't. That's why we never made it. You couldn't open up to me, Cole, when it counted and I guess I'm bringing that up now because I feel like we're at another type of crossroads. Cole, There's something you're not telling me here and there's no use denying it because my powers are picking it up. So, please, confide in me and tell me what it is I don't know about this demon and your part in all of this. What is it? Phoebe asked tenderly trying to coax an answer while caressing his cheek with her hand once more, only this time it was for real.  
  
"Phoebe, I'd get those empathic circuits checked if I were you. There's nothing I'm not telling you. It's late and its time I get you home." Cole made a move to grab Phoebe's hand but Phoebe jerked it away.  
  
"I'll get home on my own, thanks."  
  
"Phoebe, don't leave angry. Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there really is a problem."  
  
"I'm not the one with a problem, Cole, you are because I'm not letting up on you until I find out exactly what's going on here so you better get used to me in your face. Do you here me? I said I'm not giving up or going away."  
  
Cole watched her walking to her car and he recalled those same words he'd said to her in the mausoleum only he did finally give up and she would too in time.  
  
Back at the Halliwell manor, Phoebe walked through the door feeling more confused than ever and was greeted by the sight of Piper and Phoebe sitting around the dining room table having breakfast with Jason.  
  
"Good morning, Phoebe, Piper said with exaggerated cheer. "I can't wait to hear all about your walk in the park."  
  
Back in the park, Vector came back to have a word with Cole.  
  
"I did as you said. I trust the plan went well?"  
  
"Yes it did, Vector, except for my accident with a runaway lightning bolt which I believe belonged to you."  
  
"Yes, well I was a tad angry at you for that low energy ball that didn't feel quite so low to me."  
  
"I had to make it look like I was really attacking you, Vector."  
  
"Well you did, a little too well so I retaliated. It's nothing a powerful demon like yourself couldn't handle, now is it, that is if you really are a demon?  
  
"Of course I am. You've seen Balthazor."  
  
"Yes I have, but still I wonder why Phoebe Halliwell felt so conflicted in your presence. Could it be that you're the mortal she pines for? I ask this because I'm picking up feelings of conflict in you right now as we speak. Demons aren't supposed to have feelings I can register."  
  
Once more Cole forced the demon in him to dominate his weaker half and he successfully pushed aside his remorse at having to hurt Phoebe again.  
  
"Now the conflict's gone. Maybe it's me. I apologize. I'm in a very weakened state and in need of nourishment soon." Were you successful in gaining the witch's trust so we may bring her to my father soon?"  
  
"Yes, I made significant headway tonight. The witch will be ready for transport to your father's lair when needed.  
  
"Good, because we'll need her tomorrow." 


	10. Scheming Sisters

Svata - Thanks for the comments; Barb5 - sorry to break your heart. I might have to break it a little more though, but rest assured, It'll be mended.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Scheming Sisters"  
  
Phoebe took two tentative steps forward into the lion's den while the wheels of her brained screeched in its frantic search for a plausible lie to explain where she'd been and why.  
  
Before she was even seated at the table, Jason asked her to explain her whereabouts and why she'd told Piper that she was meeting him in the park in the middle of the night? In no time at all, Phoebe had concocted a lie about her vivid dream in which she got a phone call from Jason asking her to come meet him at the park right away. By the time Phoebe arrived, she realized how crazy it all seemed but as it was a beautiful, warm evening, and the stars were all out and she was now wide awake, Phoebe decided to go for a jog and later breakfast. Well, Jason may have believed the crazy tale, but her sisters were another matter entirely.  
  
"Lucy, you've got a lot of splainin' to do!" Paige said as Phoebe closed the front door.  
  
"Phoebe, you have no idea how awkward this was for Paige and me when Jason came by this morning expecting to see you. And don't even try to pass off that cockin' bull story about your dream invitation cause you know I'm not buyin' it. You've been acting strange for weeks and I don't need your empathic power to know you've been hiding something pretty big that's been eating away at you. So spill it, sister...now. And that's not a request."  
  
"I wish I could, Piper, but I can't. So you're gonna just have to trust me for a little while longer and know that if I do need you and Paige's help, I'll ask for it."  
  
"That's not good enough, Phoebe," Piper said. You lied to me earlier when you said this wasn't witchy stuff and now it seems to me you're over your head. What could you possibly be doing that you can't tell us?"  
  
"Oh God!" Paige shouted. "It's Cole, isn't it?"  
  
"Please, please tell me Paige is wrong! But, now that I think about it, the timing is right. You started sneaking around not long after he made his reappearance in our attic."  
  
Phoebe couldn't bring herself to tell another lie, nor did she have the courage to confess the truth either. So instead, she looked at the two of them with guilt written all over her tortured face.  
  
"Oh Phoebe, for cryin' out loud! After all Cole's put you...us through, how could you go back to him?" Piper screamed.  
  
"I'm not back with him Piper. I'm just helping him on this one case that involves an innocent. And as soon as it's over, Cole and I will be over too."  
  
"And how do you know Cole isn't making this so called case up just to try and get you back? He's done it before," Paige said.  
  
"I know he has, but that's when he was crazy. He's not now and he's really trying to do good with this detective agency of his," Phoebe defended.  
  
"So now he's Coleumbo? Phoebe, I can't help it but I'm actually starting to believe there's a part of you that enjoys his abuse. What other explanation is there, for you to even be in the same room as Cole?"  
  
"For Pete's sake, why does everyone think I'm suffering from abused wife syndrome? What else was I supposed to do when there's an innocent's life to protect? Just let Mark die?"  
  
"No, you delegate. That's what you have sisters for. You should have told us about this Mark right away and we would have handled it for you."  
  
"Cole wouldn't allow that."  
  
"Of course he wouldn't," Paige muttered sarcastically.  
  
"He was afraid you two would vanquish him and ask questions later."  
  
"Ah, technically, Phoebe," Paige pointed out, "you're the one who vanquished him twice, not us. So, I'd say he's got a lot more to fear from you."  
  
"True, but that was before I had my empathic power. So now things are different and I can tell when he's lying."  
  
"Fine, for whatever reason, you've let Cole sucker you into another one of his schemes. And if you're determined to see it through, we're determined to make sure no one gets hurt. So fill us in," Piper ordered.  
  
"I contractually promised I wouldn't do that and if I break that promise, it could mean my life." Although Cole had threatened he would rescind his help if she told her sisters, Phoebe knew that was a lie the second it left his lips, but Phoebe wasn't yet ready to call in the troops until she saw proof that Cole was not to be trusted. That kiss in the park played over in her mind and she felt his desire for her all over again. That wasn't a lie, she felt it. And if Cole could still feel passion for her, even fleetingly, than Cole still had to be human and she owed it to him and herself to trust that whatever he was up to, was for the good of them all."  
  
"He threatened you?" Piper exploded.  
  
"No, not him, the demon of innocence. Look it's too complicated to get into it all right now. All I'm asking is for you to give me another twelve hours to resolve this case, and if you don't hear from me then, you have my permission to scry for me and interfere as much as you like."  
  
"Phoebe, are you sure you're going to be safe?" Piper asked her voice near cracking.  
  
"Yes, just trust that I know what I'm doing. Can you do that?" Phoebe asked "Can you trust me?"  
  
"Of course we trust you. Right Paige?"  
  
"Speak for yourself," came Paige's reply.  
  
"Paige!" Piper admonished.  
  
"All right, we trust you. You have twelve hours."  
  
"That's all I need," Phoebe said and ran upstairs with a smile on her face.  
  
"I can't believe you're letting her work alone with Cole for twelve seconds let alone twelve hours," Paige whispered to Piper when Phoebe was out of range.  
  
"Who says I am?"  
  
"But you just said you trusted her."  
  
"And I do. It's the escapee from hell I don't trust and I'll be damned if I let Cole steal away our sister again. So, Paige, while Phoebe's showering upstairs, you and I are going to whip up a potion that will send Cole back to the Wasteland in tiny little pieces that not even the Lazarus demon could resurrect."  
  
At home, Cole just finished the potion that would destroy Vector's father. As he held it to his eye, his hand shook at the realization that he was holding Phoebe's life in his hands. "No!" he raged. He couldn't allow their history to deter him from his path. These feelings were nothing more than memories of a life he no longer desired. Yes, he would save Phoebe's life, but he would place no more personal value on it than any other client. "Come on Cole, don't go all soft on me now," he said out loud. "It's just my nerves talking. Phoebe means nothing to me now."  
  
As timing would have it, a knock on the door signaled the lady in question and as Cole let her in, his senses were bombarded. Phoebe was dressed in a tight red body suit, red lipstick and long loop earrings that accentuated her porcelain-like face. Cole felt assaulted on every front from her tantalizing display of breasts to the sweet, intoxicating scent of her perfume. Why did she have to come now, just when his nerves were already on edge?  
  
From Phoebe's perspective, once again she was struck by the sheer force of his good looks. He was dressed all in black which should have lent him a demonic air, only it didn't because she could sense his desire raging beneath the facade. He was trying to act cold, only he wasn't succeeding. And then, once more, just like that, the veil came down and Phoebe could feel a chill go through her. He was all business now, the desire gone. What had made him change so quickly? Perhaps she'd only imagined his interest. There was that confusion again. Could she trust Cole or couldn't she?  
  
But, Phoebe hadn't imagined a thing. Cole was in danger of losing himself to Phoebe once more until an insignificant object saved him. Funny how a simple thing like a piece of jewelry could make him remember his purpose. Phoebe's ruby ankle bracelet was the same one she wore when she vanquished him the second time in the alternate universe. Seeing it again now, reminded him of her betrayal and he remembered how easily she could forget all that they'd shared. His only chance for a happy future lay with his work, not with phoebe and so once more Cole was easily able to assume the role of a demon in order to carry out his mission to kill Vector's father.  
  
"The demon should be here any minute. Are you ready?" Cole asked.  
  
"Do you have the potion?"  
  
"Yes, Cole said, showing it to her.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's a different color than the one from last time. You said all we had to do was throw the same potion only this time aim it directly into the demon's gaping hole."  
  
"It is the same potion," Cole lied. It's the beaker that's a slightly different color.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe," said sensing once more there was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
Meanwhile, hiding in Cole's bedroom, were Piper and Paige holding two of their own beakers of death. They had followed Phoebe and Paige had orbed them inside without them knowing.  
  
"I've got a beaker for you too, Cole," Paige whispered. "And I can't wait to use it. Come on, let's do it now."  
  
"No! Piper said, holding Paige back. We might as well wait for this demon guy to show up and then we can kill two birds with one stone." 


	11. Moment of Truth

Barb6 - thanks for your thoughtful comments, much appreciated; Sweetone41185, they don't call me HotandCole for nothing, but sorry to torture you with Cole and Phoebe's hot and cold feelings, LOL; PlasmicFemale - you should, I hope, be happy by story's end.  
  
***********************  
  
"The Moment of Truth"  
  
This time it was Phoebe who nervously paced while Cole stood motionless as if in a trance. He was planning his moves and working on keeping his human side suppressed as best he could.  
  
From inside Cole's bedroom, Paige and Piper each firmly gripped their vanquishing potion. "Look at his eyes, Piper. Cole looks like pure evil. I say we waste him now and deal with the other demon later."  
  
Piper was just about ready to agree to this. She didn't like the way Cole looked either, so dark and deadly was his gaze. "Okay, you convinced me, let's go vanquish us a demon."  
  
At the very same time Piper and Phoebe stepped out into the open, Vector shimmered in and spotted the two sisters. "What's the meaning of this?" Vector raged. "You've betrayed me, Mr Turner."  
  
"What?" both Phoebe and Cole replied together. "What do you mean betrayal, Cole? You and the demon of innocence are in this together?"  
  
Cole turned around to stare at an unexpected Piper and Paige each holding what was most likely vials of vanquishing potion and replied, "look who's talking betrayals. You brought your sisters in," Cole muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"No, I didn't," Phoebe argued back.  
  
"Of course he betrayed you," Paige said, "that's what demons do best, Phoebe. You're just lucky we've got your back."  
  
"Vector, this wasn't part of the plan, I swear and it changes nothing. I can handle them," Cole answered.  
  
"Really Cole?" Piper said, "well, handle this!" she screamed and hurled her vial at him.  
  
Phoebe's brain and heart were quickly taking in the situation and the information presented and rendering a decision that appeared not to reside in Cole's favor until something subtle though powerfully important caught her eye. Since Vector had entered the room, Cole had slowly inched his way closer to Phoebe, inconspicuously placing himself in between Phoebe and this demon he called Vector. He was guarding her, trying to shield Phoebe from harm instead of worrying about protecting himself from her sisters' vanquishing potion. This was significant and told Phoebe all she needed to know about Cole's true motives.  
  
Once the decision was made, Phoebe acted quickly and with lightning quick reflexes, she dove and caught the potion Piper threw, mid-air, and saved Cole from what would have been yet another painful death.  
  
"No!" Phoebe screamed. The sisters and Cole thought that Phoebe was reacting to the threat on Cole but she was instead reacting to the demon's attempt at trying to pull Phoebe toward him. He'd opened up the great whole in his forehead and was sucking Phoebe in. Cole reacted fast, grabbed hold of Phoebe's hands and held on. However, Vector refused to let go as well. Cole tried to free one of his hands in order to reach into his pocket to pull out the vial that would kill Vector, but if he let go with even one hand he knew Phoebe would be sucked in.  
  
"If you don't let go of your girlfriend now, Mr. Turner in moments she will be pulled apart by the force of my vacuum. I can assure you, she will die much more mercifully at the hands of my father. Which will it be, Mr. Turner?"  
  
Phoebe looked into Cole's eyes and felt his pain as he reached his impossible decision. Phoebe nodded to Cole, understanding what was about to happen and whispered, "I love you," a moment before Cole released his hold and allowed Vector to pull her in just enough to shimmer them both away.  
  
"How could you let her go, you monster!" Paige screamed staring at the empty spot where her sister fought for her life and she made a move to throw her vial of vanquishing potion at Cole. With a restraining hand, Piper stopped her from making that mistake.  
  
"Wait! We can't kill him now. We may need him to help rescue Phoebe."  
  
"Is there a Phoebe to rescue, Cole?" Paige asked, "Or is she already dead?"  
  
"No, Vector hasn't killed her yet. He has to wait until the new moon tonight to do that and if you two interfering witches hadn't ruined my plan Phoebe would not be in danger at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked and Cole explained all of the events leading up to the present time.  
  
When he was through explaining, Piper was somewhat mollified, but still angry with Cole. "Okay, maybe there was a method to you madness this time, but you never should have gotten Phoebe into this mess, to begin with."  
  
"I'm not the one who got her into it. She did that all on her own and once she became Vector's target I had no choice but to form my plan to save her and to destroy Vector's father who's even a bigger threat than his son."  
  
"Well maybe it wasn't your fault this time, Cole, but isn't it funny how Phoebe's life always seems to be in jeopardy whenever you're around?" Paige pointed out with unconcealed hostility.  
  
"It's who she is, who all three of you are that puts you all at risk. You can't go on blaming me for everything, Piper, and this whole discussion is accomplishing nothing but exhausting the time we have left to save Phoebe."  
  
"I hate to say it, but Cole is right, Paige. We need to find Vector's father's lair before nightfall or Phoebe's dead, so let's get cracking."  
  
Cole followed Piper and Paige to the manner where they began their search for Phoebe. Piper called Leo to help but as usual he and the other elders were unable to shed any light on where Vector's father dwelled.  
  
For the better part of an hour, Piper used her scrying crystal to locate Phoebe, but it seemed that she was nowhere to be found on earth. Paige, meanwhile, aimlessly flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, but found nothing while Cole had retrieved his mother's book and desperately rummaged its pages for an answer, but found none.  
  
Next they tried a series of spells which included the "to find a lost sister" spell but that failed as well.  
  
"This is useless," he thundered. "We're getting nowhere and we're running out of time!"  
  
"Maybe researching isn't the key here," Paige said. Maybe this is something we need to talk out."  
  
"Paige, we don't need a social worker, we need a miracle," Cole replied.  
  
"No, maybe Paige is right. We tried everything else. Maybe we do need to think this out loud."  
  
"Cole," Paige asked, "I'm curious why you let Phoebe go on thinking it was the demon of innocence you were after when you'd learned early on that he was really the demon of conflict?"  
  
"It just seemed easier to completely keep her in the dark so Vector wouldn't suspect I was up to anything," Cole answered wearily. He didn't see the point in answering a bunch of fool questions when the hour glass on Phoebe's life was running out.  
  
"Are you sure it was to keep things simple or did you have another reason for not filling her in?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Paige, and I think we're just wasting more time here," Cole said impatiently.  
  
Paige ignored Cole's anger and pressed on. In her experience as a social worker, she understood that when people became uncomfortable it was usually a sign that some major truths were being uncovered.  
  
"I mean, Phoebe was obviously conflicted about her feelings for you, otherwise the demon would have never targeted her in the first place. But what I'd like to know is whether you are conflicted about her as well?"  
  
"What's that got to do with finding Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that," Paige said as she watched Cole grow even more uncomfortable and sensed that she was heading in the right direction.  
  
"Look, Phoebe was able to connect to you in the Wasteland, Cole, because her feelings for you were still buried deep within her and unresolved and in order for her to make that connection with you, there must have been something to connect to. You can believe and claim all you want that your feelings for Phoebe are gone, Cole, and that you've moved on, and that may be true to some extent, but somewhere inside of you, you can still feel her, isn't that also true?"  
  
Cole thought about Paige's words and began to realize what she was getting it. "You're saying that a connection between us still exists and you want me to feel for her now the way Phoebe felt my presence in the Wasteland?"  
  
"Yes, Cole, that's exactly what I'm getting at. I'm asking you to find Phoebe."  
  
"Do you think you can do that Cole?" Piper asked feeling her first rays of hope that they might have a shot at actually finding their sister before it was too late.  
  
"I could try. But I wouldn't get too excited about it if I were you. I'm hardly an Empath and I'm not as sure of my connection to Phoebe as you two seem to be."  
  
"Never mind that, Cole. We've run out of options here, so just try this," Piper urged.  
  
Cole nodded and closed his eyes and drifted into a meditative state using first his demonic senses to track Phoebe and when that didn't work, he lowered his guard and reached out with his heart and as soon as he did, he was hit with a wave of feeling that caused him to audibly gasp.  
  
"Cole, what is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's Phoebe..." he whispered, barely able to get the words out. "I found her." 


	12. The Dream

I have returned.  
  
Words can't express my guilt about leaving this story hanging for so long, but I have a reallllly good excuse.   
  
My first novel was just published! It's called A HAUNTING MELODY and guess who I used for the lead? Yeah you guessed it. Julian McMahon. He plays the part of a 19th century riverboat captain, Daniel Cole. Come check it out at my website at www.tpacelli.com. If you're interested, here's a quick little synopsis of my supernatural romance and mystery novel, A Haunting Melody.  
  
A Haunting Melody is about a 19th century riverboat captain, Daniel Cole, whose affair with a married feminist turns tragic when his riverboat, the "Melody," mysteriously sinks with all hands lost.   
  
In 2003, Captain Cole's ghost haunts the renovated "Melody," now owned by a widow who bears a remarkable resemblance to the woman he once loved. Together they solve the mystery surrounding his death.  
  
I mailed a copy of the novel to Julian's agent, and I'll let you know when I hear something.  
  
And now....on with the story  
  
******************  
  
"The Dream"  
  
Vector's father sat on a throne-like chair in his gothic chamber that resided in a pit of an inactive volcano. His forehead throbbed at the sight of a scrumptious meal standing before him in the form of Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
"Bring her to me, Vector," his father ordered in a silky voice.  
  
Against her will, Phoebe was shoved in front of his father's greedy eyes.  
  
"You've done well, my son. This witch is more powerful than anyone I've ever encountered before. The enormous energy of her powers coupled with the force of her conflict is great enough to make me the next Source. I underestimated you, Vector. Frankly I didn't think you could pull this off, but you have, and you will be rewarded when I take my rightful place as the next Source.  
  
"I knew you'd be pleased, father. She was a pretty big fish to reel in all by myself, but now I've proven to you once and for all my worthiness,   
  
Phoebe struggled to break free of Vector's hold putting all of her witch's strength into one large kicking thrust that shot a foot into Vector's head and sent him flying backward. Phoebe didn't know she could kick that hard or that high for that matter. This was no time to stop and admire herself, though, she mused. What she needed was to escape and escape fast. Phoebe turned to run and was levitated into the air. She, however, was not the one doing the levitating. Vector's father had released the vacuum from his forehead and the force of the air had catapulted her nearly to the ceiling like a tornado and was quickly pulling her inside the opening that loomed before her. Phoebe could hardly breathe, but her head screamed "No, this can't be my time to go." She could feel the veil between the living and the dead growing thinner, and Phoebe thought for a moment she caught a glimpse of Pru smiling at her when suddenly that image faded, her vision failed, and she felt the falling. "Is this how death feels?" she wondered just before passing out.  
  
When Phoebe opened her eyes she was lying on the couch in her living-room with Paige, Piper and Leo surrounding her. But there was no sign of Cole.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Leo asked.  
  
"Not good, considering all we've just been through with those demons."  
  
"What demons?" Piper asked.   
  
"Very funny, Piper, but really I'm not much in a laughing mood after being sucked up by Hoover's largest vacuum cleaner."  
  
"What is she talking about?" Paige asked, cocking her head in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, clearly not amused. "You had to have been there, guys, or I wouldn't be here, right? Or was it Cole who saved me and brought me home?"  
  
"Cole? Phoebe, Cole's dead. You vanquished him yourself months ago. Don't you remember?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, he came back. I brought him back...we brought him back. Why don't you remember this?"  
  
"Whoa, that bump on your head was even worse than we thought. Leo, maybe you should check Phoebe out again."  
  
"I don't need Leo's healing. I need to know what happened to the demons?"  
  
"Okay, Phoebe, what year is this and who is the President?" Paige asked.  
  
"Are you telling me this whole thing I experienced was just a dream?"  
  
Paige and Piper nodded.  
  
"None of it happened?"  
  
They shook their heads no.  
  
"And Cole never did come back from the Wasteland?"  
  
"I think she's starting to get it," Paige said. "How do you feel now, Phoebe?"  
  
"Like I've just come from the land of Oz."  
  
"Really? Sounds cool," Paige said.  
  
"Wow, it seemed so real and you were in it Paige and you Piper, and Cole, but not you, Leo. Sorry."  
  
"Aah ha. Well, the nightmare's over, Phoebe," Piper sighed. "And I'm afraid you're stuck with boring old reality."  
  
"But how did I end up on this couch, and where did this headache come from?"  
  
"You had a nasty bump on the head courtesy of an earthquake that blew a beam down from the ceiling. We were really worried about you. But, now it looks like you're going to be just fine. So, why don't you just forget about that nasty dream you had and I'll make you a nice mug of hot chocolate with those little marshmallows you like. How does that sound?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe looked up at the ceiling and did indeed see a beam missing.  
  
"Okay, I'm convinced," Phoebe said shaking her head. She couldn't believe that all this stuff about Cole's detective agency and saving Mark and the demon of innocence was all just a by-product of a silly bump on her head, though she always did have a pretty fantastic imagination, she had to admit. Boy, she was lucky that beam didn't kill her. She guessed it just wasn't her time to go.  
  
"So, what movie should I go rent for us tonite?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not my time to go...not my time..." Phoebe said out loud, echoing something she remembered from her dream. She stared intently at her sisters, letting a force that was now a part of her, divine the truth.  
  
"What is it Phoebe? Something wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes something's wrong, and it isn't with me. You guys are lying. I almost forgot my empathic power till now."  
  
"Paige, Piper, I told you guys this wouldn't work," Leo said.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try," Piper said, feeling the defeat of a good plan.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it? It happened, all of it. Mark, the demons, the detective agency and...Cole! Where is Cole?"  
  
"Now Phoebe, don't get yourself all excited. What happened was really all for the best," Piper argued.  
  
"What was for the best? What is it I don't know? The last thing I remember was that demon of innocence had me in his vacuum and then suddenly I was falling. Then I woke up here. How did I get here?"  
  
"We saved you, that's how," Paige said.  
  
"Actually it was Cole who saved you," Leo corrected.  
  
"What did Cole do?" Phoebe asked, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. She was beginning to panic.  
  
"Well it's not like he hasn't faced death before, Phoebe. If he can beat the wasteland twice, he can probably do it again," Piper remarked.  
  
"Cole's dead?" Phoebe squeaked.  
  
"He must be by now," Paige answered.  
  
"What does that mean exactly. He must be by now. What did he do, Piper?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"He exchanged his life for yours," Piper answered.  
  
"And you let him?"  
  
"Of course. It was really a no-brainer," Piper quipped.  
  
"But why would the demon of innocence agree to the exchange. Cole isn't anywhere near innocent," Phoebe said.  
  
"Aaah, duh. Phoebe, and neither are you. That demon was no demon of innocence. He was the demon of conflict," Paige said.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"Cole let you think that because he had a plan to kill Vector's father and if Cole told you the whole truth he was afraid that Vector would read your feelings and Cole would lose his chance to defeat him."  
  
"So that's why he lied. I should've guessed it. It explains the hot and cold act, the kiss, everything."  
  
"Ah, what's that about a kiss?" Paige asked.  
  
"Never mind. Were you able to defeat the demon?"  
  
"No," Piper said. Once Vector's father agreed to the exchange we high-tailed it out of there as soon as we could to save you."  
  
"And you were just going to let me go on believing that none of this happened? Don't you realize lives are at stake here?"  
  
"We know that Phoebe, but there's nothing we can do. If Vector's father absorbed Cole, then he's become more powerful now than we're equipped to handle. And we saw no point in upsetting you unnecessarily. You've been through enough with Cole and you were finally getting on with your life. We just thought it was for the best if you believed it was all a dream."  
  
"So you were just going to keep me in the dark and give up on the demons without a fight? I just can't believe what I'm hearing. What happened to the kick ass sisters I knew and loved. Where's the fight in you?"  
  
"It isn't a fight. It's the demon's victory and there's nothing we can do about it. Sometimes you have to accept defeat, Phoebe and just deal with the aftermath," Leo said.  
  
"You know I gotta admit I almost wish Cole were still alive," Piper said, "cause we could sure use his devious mind right about now. Maybe he might've thought of a way to combat them, but with him dead and his mother's book gone we're defeated," Piper said.  
  
"How did you know about his mother's book?"  
  
"He told us to find it, just before we orbed out. So, we went to that demonic office of his, but it had been ransacked. All the files, books, everything were gone."  
  
"Then we just have to find the next best thing," Leo said as he was struck with a brilliant idea.  
  
"What's the point? If Cole's gone and the father is crowned the new Source, nothing's gonna destroy him now."  
  
"Cole's not gone," Phoebe said, her eyes shut and her hands covering her heart. "He's still alive. I can feel him."   
  
"If that's true, then we may still have a chance of defeating that demon before he becomes the next source." Paige pointed out.  
  
"Leo, if the book is gone, what is the next best thing you were talking about?"  
  
"Finding Cole's mother," Leo announced. 


	13. The Plan

Thanks so much for your congratulations about my novel. I'm really excited about the responses I've been getting so far. Incidentally, I've had a couple people ask me if they could send me a check for an autographed copy instead of ordering it at my publisher's website. For anyone who does wish an autographed copy, you can contact me on my website at www.tpacelli.com and I'll work out a deal with you where I can save you a couple of dollars and I'll mail out the book myself so you'll have it within 3 days.  
  
Thank you Pippergurl, Tessalynne, Flower3, Mickis. Maricole - A find Cole's mother fascinating as well and I picture Joan Collins in the role. Barb6 - Cole will work more with Piper and Paige. He has a lot tio atone for.  
  
And now on with the next chapter.  
  
"A Plan"  
  
"Finding Cole's mother? I thought you said she was dead," Paige said.  
  
"That's what he told me," Phoebe agreed.  
  
"Well, there's dead, and then there's really dead," Leo said.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean, Leo? I recognize that look in your eye, and you're up to something," Piper said with a slight smile. She liked it when Leo broke the rules every once in a while. And though they were no longer together, she felt a mischievous bond with him at the moment that she was enjoying.  
  
Leo smiled back at his estranged wife. "You girls need to go upstairs and get into your best gothic attire. You're taking a trip to Hades."  
  
"Hades as in land of the dead?" Paige gulped. "Leo, I'm too young to die."  
  
"Don't you think you could've included your sisters in that remark as well, Paige?" Phoebe admonished. "Piper and I are young too!"  
  
"Come on, you two are over 30. That's practically ancient. You're both a lot closer to death than I am," Paige shot back.  
  
"You know, I didn't feel very old, until just now," Piper said rubbing her sore back. "Thanks a lot sis."  
  
"Look, you're not going there to die--at least I hope you're not. You're just visiting.  
  
"Like in Monopoly when you land on jail, but you're not really in it," Paige quipped.  
  
"Exactly," Leo replied. "You'll just be a guest, and doing a little kidnapping as well."  
  
"We're kidnapping Cole's mother?" Phoebe asked, astonished. "How can you kidnap someone who's dead?"  
  
"She isn't dead, well not technically anyway. Didn't Cole ever tell you the story of what happened to her?" Leo asked.  
  
"He never liked talking about his mother. It was always a sore subject with him," Phoebe admitted.  
  
"I can see why it would be. Having a demon for a mother is never easy, especially one whose beauty and cunning are legendary. At one time, Cole's mother, Phaedra, was the most powerful demon in all the underworld. The only thing stopping her from becoming the Source was the fact that she was a woman."  
  
"Sheesh, they're just as misguided down there as they are up here," Paige remarked.  
  
"And it's a good thing they are too, Paige, because if Phaedra ever did become the Source, there'd be no stopping her. No one down there had the intelligence to outmaneuver her, except for one. He was her achilles heel, her undoing," Leo explained.  
  
"Cole, you're talking about Cole aren't you?" Phoebe guessed.  
  
"Yes, Phoebe, I am," Leo answered.  
  
"Wait a minute. Cole killed his own mother?" Paige asked. "Boy, that family could be on Jerry Springer."  
  
"He didn't kill her, well not exactly anyway," Leo corrected.  
  
"Okay here we go again, Leo," Piper said pretending to be annoyed, though actually she was enjoying the old dynamic between her and Leo. "Would you mind spilling all the details at once, and screw the dramatic effect?"  
  
"Cole sent Phaedra to Hades using a powerful, secret spell, but he didn't kill her. She's merely captive there, and unable to use her powers to escape.  
  
"How did he manage that?" Phoebe asked, not able to help the tingle of pride she was feeling for her ex-husband's incredible feat.  
  
"You'll have to ask him that, Phoebe, when we rescue him. Right now we've got enough on our plate to deal with. You've got to find a spell in the Book of Shadows that will take you to Hades and..." Leo was now looking very uncomfortable with what he was about to say next.  
  
"And what?" Piper yelled.  
  
"And you girls are going to have to write your own powerful spell that will set Phaedra free," Leo finished.  
  
"What? Tell me you did not just suggest we set loose who you just said was the most powerful and cunning demon of them all. It was hard enough having to battle against her half demon son from Hell...sorry Phoebe," Piper said. "It's okay," Phoebe said.  
  
"But this lady will be twice as formidable. We won't have the advantage of her being in love with Phoebe. So, just how are we going to stop her from destroying us, once we've let the evil Genie out of the bottle, so to speak?"  
  
"Piper, that's a very good question, but I suggest we let Cole deal with her once we rescue him. He managed to contain her once before, and I'm sure he'll do whatever it takes to keep her in line again."  
  
"Leo, I don't know. This doesn't make sense to me," Phoebe argued. "If Cole was the one to banish her in the first place, why would she want to help rescue him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because, as I said before, Phoebe, Cole is Phaedra's achilles heel. Since Cole was born, she raised him to become the next Source and planned to be the power behind his throne. Only Cole didn't see things quite her way. He's got a mind and a will of his own, as you all know, and for whatever reason, he thwarted his mother's attempt to empower him as the Source and then banished her to Hades. Though I'm sure she's not very happy in her new home, Phaedra has always taken a great deal of pride in her son, and I don't think she'd want to see him destroyed by Vector's father. At least that's what I'm willing to gamble."  
  
"If all that's true, Leo," Paige asked. "Why do we have to free her? Couldn't we just go down there and ask her to help save her son's life?"  
  
"Remember, she's a clever demon, Paige. She's gonna want to bargain to work with us, and the only thing we'll have that she will want, is the key to her freedom."  
  
"I don't know Leo...This all sounds incredibly dangerous. Don't you have to ask the other elders' permission for something as dangerous as this?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not if I didn't know anything about it, I wouldn't Piper, which is why I can't go with you to Hades."  
  
"Oh great. This just keeps getting better," Paige muttered under her breath.  
  
"All this to save Cole, a demon we ourselves banished twice?" Piper asked.  
  
"Look, I don't completely trust Cole either," Leo said. "But, he doesn't seem crazy anymore, now that he's free of those added powers, and really the issue is Vector and his father, not Cole. If we let the father absorb Cole, he'll become so powerful there will be enormous casualties before we could ever come up with a plan for stopping them. I think this is our only way. Of course, the final decision is yours. I'd better go before you decide," Leo said as he orbed out.  
  
"Damn, I just hate when he makes sense!" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, me too! I just don't like the idea that there will be two of them now. Cole was bad enough...and I'm not sorry I said that, Phoebe. Cole's got a lot to make up for with me."  
  
"Maybe this will be his chance to finally redeem himself, Paige. I really feel that's what he wants." "Well it's gonna be his final chance," Piper said. "Let's get to work. We've got a not quite dead evil demoness to go rescue."  
  
"Demoness, is that a word?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Don't give me a hard time, Pheebs, not when I've agreed to save your ex- husband's sorry ass," Piper replied.  
  
"Speaking of Cole's sorry ass, It's about to be fried. There isn't much time," Phoebe said, feeling Cole's distress.  
  
"He's got to find a way to stall them a little longer. Is there any way you can send that feeling to him, Phoebe? Let him know the cavalry's coming soon."  
  
"I've never sent feelings before, but I'll give it a try." Phoebe shut her eyes, and concentrated all her energy on sending her telepathic message through her feelings.  
  
******************************************* In the pit of the volcano, Cole was held captive in the air by the force of Vector's father's vacuum. He could feel his life force slowly oozing out of him as though there were a leak in his soul, and he was thinking that it was finally his time to go. At least he'd saved Phoebe, he thought, and perhaps the sacrifice would be enough to earn him the redemption he craved, though he doubted it. The scales were still tipped heavily the other way after all the years of destruction he'd caused as a demon. Cole closed his eyes, readying himself to face an oblivion he was sure he'd never come back from this time, when suddenly a force of emotion hit him, penetrating his every fiber. It felt familiar, intimate even, and he was sure it was Phoebe sending him a message to hang on. After all the hurt, anger and long separation they'd been through, Cole marveled at the connection that was still present between them. Was there really such a thing as soul mates, and if so, was it their unavoidable destiny to forever be joined together, despite the resolve that had finally allowed him to let go?  
  
"Father, I don't mean to interrupt, by why are you taking so long with him?" Vector asked. He was anxious to take his place by his father's side as next Source, and was growing impatient by the delay.  
  
"I'm savoring my prey, Vector. I've never sampled such a powerful source of raw conflict before. It's delicious beyond words. But, you're right, I've tantalized my taste buds enough, it's now time to finish this half demon off.  
  
"No wait!" Cole yelled. "I know of a way to increase your power even more!"  
  
"Father, he's tricking you," Vector warned.  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't feel that he is. I already have enough power to become the next Source. Why delay the inevitable, Mr. Turner.. It will only mean more torture for you."  
  
"You may have enough power to become the next Source, but if I increase my conflict, no one will ever be able to challenge you."  
  
"I'm listening. How is it you can increase your conflict?"  
  
"There is a lunar eclipse tonight. If you wait two more hours to kill me, the power of that eclipse will double the amplification of my power." Cole wasn't making this up. He knew there was to be an eclipse, but he saw no need in stalling his death, or making Vector's father even more powerful, until now, when Phoebe sent him the feeling that there was a rescue in the works.  
  
"He is right, father. I'd forgotten about the eclipse."  
  
"As did I. Very well, Mr. Turner. You have just bought yourself another two hours of life." Vector's father closed up the hole in his forehead, releasing Cole from the pull of his vacuum.  
  
Cole hit the floor hard, and lost consciousness.  
  
"Shouldn't we tie him up, father?"  
  
"That won't be necessary. I've drained enough of his life force to keep him from escaping. He'll remain just a hair's breath away from death until I devour him fully in two hours. 


End file.
